xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Days Past
}} "Days Past" is the fourteenth episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Matt Danner and written by Bill Motz and Bob Roth. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on September 11, 2004. __TOC__ Overview When Wuya returns to her flesh and blood form, the remaining Xiaolin Apprentices must find a way to defeat her. The only way they know how is to trap her within a puzzle box. The only way to get one is for Omi to travel to the past and get one from the greatest Xiaolin Dragon ever, Grand Master Dashi, except he does not know how to return. Synopsis Wuya has restored her body and power, and the world is in chaos. The Xiaolin Dragons battle Wuya with their Shen Gong Wu, but they fail, as Wuya's powers are far too much for them to overcome. As Wuya's golems surround the dragons, Raimundo Pedrosa pops in to ask them if they want to beg for mercy, stating that he is the only one who can save them. At that moment, Jack Spicer surprisingly comes to the monks' rescue. His reasoning for rescuing them is because he cannot rule the world if Wuya is already ruling it. He asks them what the plan is. Kimiko Tohomiko says they do not have a plan. They try going to Master Fung for ideas, but the Xiaolin Temple has already been captured. Next thing they know, the golems then destroy Jack's jet, though Dojo can fly them to safety. In payment for his help, Wuya makes Raimundo a game room with every video game. For a while, it was fun but Raimundo began to get lonely. He asks Wuya if she is willing to play with him, but she is too busy conquering the world to do so, so she leaves a few of her golems to play with him. By a ravine, the Xiaolin Dragons and Jack are thinking of ideas to defeat Wuya. Omi remembers that Grand Master Dashi was the only one ever to defeat Wuya. They get the idea of traveling back in time and Jack shows them his time machine, but it can only go back in time for two seconds because of the massive power requirements. Clay Bailey tells him to use the Eye of Dashi because of its limitless power. After focusing the Eye of Dashi's energy into the time machine, Omi travels back to the time of Grand Master Dashi, 1500 years ago; Dojo also requests Omi to tell Dashi, "Sorry about the shirt." Omi falls in front of a barely constructed Xiaolin Temple and seeks out Grand Master Dashi in a nearby village. He asks a farmer about Dashi`s whereabouts. However, the lazy farmer claims to have never heard of Dashi. Dojo then slithers in, telling the farmer, whom he calls Dashi, that he accidentally washed his white shirt with his red socks. Found out, Dashi whacks Dojo with his hat for blowing his cover. Shocked that he is before the Grand Master himself, Omi bows before him, claiming that his eyes are unworthy of gazing upon him, causing a scene. Once Dashi settles down the approaching crowd, he turns to Omi, presuming that he wants an autograph or something. Omi tells Dashi that he is from the future and that Wuya has escaped from her puzzle box and is ruling the world. Omi asks Dashi for another puzzle box, and Dashi agrees, but only if Omi beats him in a contest (in the process, Omi inadvertently came up the idea of a Xiaolin Showdown), which is to take the pebble from Dashi's hand. Dashi notes that Omi could not defeat him using force because he was a Grand Master, so Omi politely asks for the pebble, and Dashi gives it to him. Dashi turns the pebble into another puzzle box and gives it to Omi; however, there is one problem. Omi does not know how to get back to the future. In the end, Kimiko yells at Jack because he does not know how to get Omi back to the present. Shen Gong Wu Tally Did you Know...? *Grand Master Dashi makes his first appearance. *This is the first episode where a Shen Gong Wu did not reveal itself. *The Showdown between Dashi and Omi references several images of M. C. Escher in the background. Battles Take the Pebble Dashi agrees to make another puzzle box for Omi provided Omi beats him in a contest. Omi inadvertently creates the name Xiaolin Showdown for the contest. Dashi says that if Omi can take a pebble from his hand before time runs out, he can have a new puzzle box. When the showdown starts, a giant hourglass is placed in a courtyard, and stairs in every direction surround the hourglass. Dashi begins running through the stairs, and Omi struggles to follow him. Omi fails to catch up to him as time is passing. Omi uses the Orb of Tornami to flood the area, but Dashi breaks down a door and uses it to float on the water. Dashi mocks Omi for using Wu against a Grand Master Dragon, and Omi uses the Orb to freeze Dashi's hand with the pebble in it. Dashi slides down the stairs on his hand and escapes. Omi follows him, and tries one last attempt to get the pebble, but fails. As Omi fears he is about to lose, Dashi points out he never tried asking for the pebble. Omi, confused by this choice, asks him for the pebble, and receives it, winning the showdown. Voice Cast References * Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 2 Category:Xiaolin Showdown